Repellence
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Scarecrow couldn't take the thoughts that penetrated his mind, he couldn't forget or forgive what Riddler had done to Jonathan. Now it was time for some pay back. This is a sequel to Captivated


**Repellence**

**Summary:** Scarecrow couldn't take the thoughts that penetrated his mind, he couldn't forget or forgive what Riddler had done to Jonathan. Now it was time for some pay back. This is a sequel to Captivated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own batman in any way shape or form.

**Author's Notes:** This story is kind of the continuation of Captivated lol Now It's Jonathan's turn to creep Edward out ^_^; I wrote it when I couldn't get Captivated out of my head but knew that story was quite done with. Another flash fiction sadly T_T

Edward didn't look surprised when He cornered him against the dirty wall of the alleyway. If anything Edward looked like the cat that had caught the canary. Wasn't he suppose to be afraid?

"I knew you would come for me."

Did he want Jonathan to harm him then? Edward had abused and tormented Jonathan and now Jonathan had been hiding for weeks...Scarecrow didn't mind too much given that he was the stronger personality. But, there was just something irritating about the way Edward would look at them, and the way Jonathan would shrink even further into their mind. "Then you know I'm going to make you fear even your own shadow."

Edward let out a laugh like he knew that it wasn't possible or something trite like that. Scarecrow felt the growl in his throat rather than hearing it, but Edward heard it and his eyes widened just a tad. "And what are you going to do to me that I won't enjoy?" Alright that had him stumped. How was he going to hurt this masochist? If he had known that about Edward before this whole mess he would never had let Jonathan near him.

"You can't just take things and expect nothing to happen."

Edward nodded; "Oh, I knew you'd return the favor. I just didn't think it would be quite this soon, I was still savoring the look of fear on Jonathan." Scarecrow lifted and slammed Edward against the decaying wall. "You will leave us alone!" Edward didn't look afraid or at all upset about being slammed into a wall. "No, I don't think that's how this is going to work."

The Scarecrow almost wanted to shake his head in denial, who did Edward Nigma think he was? How did he think that targeting them would get him exactly whatever it was the little bastard wanted? He felt tingles down his arms as the fear rushed in a little, what if all Edward wanted was their blood and pain? And since He had attacked Edward, Edward would continue to torment Jonathan?

That would make everything useless-all their plans to bring people to their knees in fear. Finally stop the Batman...What if Batman knew what Edward had done? No, this situation was far from stellar and he couldn't do much to change that. "Leave us alone, or we'll tell the Batman where your hideouts are."

Edward looked flabber gasped that he would dare threaten with the Batman, none of the rouge gallery would sell each other out, but Scarecrow didn't care if that turned them all against him, He couldn't allow Edward to touch Jonathan again...Because next time Jonathan might vanish completely, leaving only the Scarecrow behind...Scarecrow didn't want that to happen. "You wouldn't dare do that, not when the others would hound you for it!"

And that was the price he would pay to keep some of his sanity. Screw the others, when had he ever played by their rules? "You should have thought about the consequences of your actions against Jonathan then." Edward didn't bother to say anything to that. They both froze when they heard footsteps from inside the alleyway. Looking they saw Batman heading their way.

"Of course you brought him along."

Edward hissed, but Scarecrow hadn't done any such thing. Batman stopped and looked at the both of them, who was he to judge? It wasn't Scarecrow's fault that this was happening. If Edward had been able to keep his hands to himself then Scarecrow wouldn't have been in the drivers seat this whole time-sometimes it was better if Jonathan did certain things and Scarecrow others.

"I have a feeling there's a story here."

Batman said, his rough voice not amused one bit. Edward leered at the Scarecrow who only frowned; "Not a very good one." Batman nodded; "Let me take you both in." Scarecrow could and would escape just so Jonathan could get away from Edward.

"Fine. But, keep this one far away from me." Batman shrugged, not exactly something you saw him do often. "Why are you acting this way Crane?" He seemed suspicious. "Cranes hiding right now, and Riddler attacked him." Batman was probably thrown off by the fact it was pure Scarecrow, he'd never had to deal with that before, not really.

"It was worth it."

Scarecrow couldn't help himself, he slammed Edward into the wall with everything he had. Edward's head lolled after that, he'd been knocked out finally. "I suppose that was necessary?" Scarecrow growled at Batman, he didn't understand what had transpired between them and he wouldn't be the one to tell him. He would however have to say more about the subject. "Riddler tortured Jonathan, so much in fact that now I'm running the show and Jonathan is hiding as deeply as he can."

Batman could understand that surely. Without going into details…How could Jonathan ever look at anyone the same now though? He would find fault with everyone's character-what flaws would he find in the others? In himself? This wouldn't bode well for Scarecrow. He could hardly handle being out and doing the things Jonathan did…what if he lost Jonathan forever?

"It's alright, he won't hurt the both of you anymore." Batman couldn't promise that. Scarecrow did the one thing he knew he could do, tossing Edward at Batman had the vigilante grabbing the man before he cracked his head on the dirty concrete and Scarecrow ran for all his worth.

"Scarecrow! Wait!"

The shout only fueled him with more adrenaline and he ran. Ran from Batman, from Edward-from the pain and fear. If only things could go back to what they had been...he had been a god of fear, and Edward Nygma had taken that from him, pulled the rug from under his feet and laughed as Scarecrow landed face first. He had to find a way to wake Jonathan, to escape the pain that overwhelmed his other half and start over new.

But, how could he do that? Batman would track him down no matter where he was and yet…There was so much he could do if he quit Gotham cold turkey. A new dawn would be his for the taking…

Now all he needed to do was escape Batman and he could leave Gotham for good. Somewhere deep down Jonathan stirred, rallied by the idea of leaving Gotham and getting a fresh start, where would they go when they got away? Would they stay in America? Or find themselves in a remote place like the Himalayans? Anyplace would be their bed, they would breath easy and experiment to their hearts content. Jonathan sighed, freedom. At last.


End file.
